


Senior Year.

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band camp, M/M, Race has ADHD, Race is in color guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: In freshman year, Albert slowly fell in love with the color guard boy who accidentally whacked him with his flag the first day of band camp.In freshman year, Race fell in love with the saxophone boy who he accidentally gave a concussion to.Neither of them said anythingAlbert was convinced Race didn't feel the same,Race was convinced Albert thought of him as only a friend.Now it's senior year and the first day of band camp.





	Senior Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Panther Band.  
> The pride of Northwood Memorial Highschool
> 
> Band Camp. Day One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info on the school:  
> Their mascot is a panther  
> Their colours are emerald green, black and silver 
> 
> It,,,,  
> Might be modeled after my hs band  
> The colours and school name are different 
> 
> Hi I'm aging Les up for this.  
> He's 14 in this

Albert DaSilva had to say he was extremely ready to be back. No other kid would be as excited as he was now to be pulling into the parking lot of Northwood Memorial High at 7:30 in the morning, but today was different, it was August 1st 2018. First day of Band Camp. 

He couldn't help but feel a little sad though, as the realization that this was his _last_ year as a part of the panther family finally hit him as he walked into the band hall with his saxophone case in hand. Albert himself looked tired, with bagged eyes, but he was buzzing with excitement, his short-cut ginger hair brushed backwards, wearing basketball shorts and an old school shirt with the sleeves cropped off.

He glanced around at the people that were already there, recognizing a few people. Davey was off to the side talking to Les, his little brother who'd be joining the band as a freshman trombone that year and his sister, Sarah, who was in color guard 

Color Guard... Color Guard, Race! Albert searched around for Race like an excited child, and brightened up when he saw the mop of blonde curls standing off to the side. He grinned and headed over, "Hey Racer," he beamed. 

The blonde turned away from the conversation he was having with another color guard member, mirroring Albert's smile, "Long time no see Al," he laughed, pulling him in for a hug.

"We saw each other last month you goof," Albert snickered.

"Still!" Race giggled, "It's been a while!"

The redhead gave a soft grin, not quite meaning for his cheeks to heat up. Jesus he was so gone over this boy.

~•~•~

After a while, everybody was separated into their sections and Albert had to say goodbye to Race. He headed off with the other saxes.

Romeo, one of the Juniors in the section, approached him with a small laugh, "I can't believe we're loosing half of the damn band after this year." 

Albert returned the laugh, "Yeah, we won't be the biggest in the district anymore, so long 'pride of NMH'," he joked, "One in each section maybe? Two in color guard?" Romeo snickered at that, "We're gonna miss you Albo, and Davey, Jojo, Specs, Sarah, Race and all of them," he rambled. Albert thought for a moment. This was his last year. He was going to miss his chance to finally test the waters with Race. Fuck.

~•~•~

Ah lunch break, the highlight of the Panther Band band camp day, aside from water breaks, _those_ were the highlights. Albert had taken to sitting in the band hall for the time being, sitting on the ground, his back against the wall. He was alone for a while, invested in his lunch. His head jumped up when he heard someone slide down the wall next to him. But when he realized _who_ it was, he calmed, a smile spreading across his face, "Hey Tony!"


End file.
